Goodbye
by 13scarlett13
Summary: in a blue summer dress,and white shoes,she had a smile on her face,her arms crossed on her chest holding a white lily,and a charm bracelet on her right hand.She looked she was just slipping.Inuyasha looked at her,His angel,his life,his hope.


She sat under the sakura tree watching the cherry blossoms fall. one fell right into her lap, she picked it up and stared at it with awe. She sighed and breathed in the heavenly scent. Oh how much she wanted to see him again, before she would disappear forever, and rest in peace. She was sick, and almost ready to die. But she was holding on to that little ray of hope. She wanted to see him at least once more before she went. She stood up her body so fragile and small. She had long brown hair cascade down her back like a magnificent water fall, her turquoise eyes looked anxious. She went into her hospital room and sat on the bed, pulling a picture that was on her drawer. She looked at it, and a smile played on her lips. There in the picture stood a young tall man with silver slightly curly hair and golden eyes, that captured her breath. Kagome stared at it hopelessly, knowing she would never again see someone like him. She closed her eyes, and a sharp jolt shot through her heart. A small tear fell from her pink cheek, and she wiped the evidence as fast as possible. A young nurse with long dark hazel hair came into the room, and smiled. "Kagome dear you have a visitor, here I'll help you go to him." Kagome smiled at Sango, she was like her blood sister. Kagome smiled as she walked down the stairs with a lot of effort since she could hardly walk. Downstairs stood her life her dream. Her love. She smiled as he went to her and hugged her gently, he looked into her eyes, and closed in to her lips, and behold the crimson kiss was bestowed on to the two. A gentle kiss of hope, a kiss of longing, and holding on. If either of them could stop time this moment would last forever. Inuyasha broke their kiss afraid to hurt his angel anymore than she is already. She stared into his eyes mesmerized, she blushed a pink color, and he chuckled. "You look beautiful, he whispered into her ear, as he escorted her to the cherry blossom, they passed it, and went for the car, they looked into each others eyes on the whole way, holding each others hands. Their warmth mixing with each other. Soon they arrived to the huge white house with yellow borders and French windows with Georgian columns the went around to the back yard where there was a swing, they sat there, both of them knew that Kagome was going to leave any second now, so they didn't loose any seconds being with each other. She layed her head on his broad shoulders and closed her eyes. She breathed in his scent for the last time and smiled. No words were needed, everything that needed to be said was said in silence and passionate looks. A tear ran down his pale cheek, as Kagome brought her hand and wiped it away "We'll meet again. I'm not going forever, soon we will be together." he smiled at her childishness, as she did the same. He kissed her forehead and sighed in frustration "But why now? I don't want to loose you right now, I need you." "I'll be with you always, I'll be your guardian angel, I will be your shadow, I will…be…with…" she drifted into eternal sleep, with a smile on her face, Inuyasha held her tighter than he had his grasp on life. Without her there was nothing to live for. He sobbed gently, as he whispered her name into the day. "Wait for me Kagome." he finally whispered, and almost everything went into a blur. Everyone running crying, Kagome being carried away. Than her burial in a blue summer dress, and white shoes, she had a smile on her face, and her arms crossed on her chest holding a white lily, and a charm bracelet on her right hand. She looked she was just slipping. Inuyasha looked at her, and cried. His angel, his life, his hope gone forever. He remembered her smile, her laughter, and her silky voice, that cares his ears, he cried more now. "Goodbye Kagome, I love you, and always will." he whispered before she disappeared into the earth. ' goodbye Kagome, goodbye.

Omigosh this was the hardest thing to write I cried through the hall thing, this story was inspired by a song named "Halo" by Beyonce. Please tell me what you think, and if you cried.


End file.
